<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to You Know What About You Know Who by startaroux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738199">Back to You Know What About You Know Who</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/startaroux/pseuds/startaroux'>startaroux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Brook POV, M/M, POV Outsider, like really this is 3k words of him just waiting for them to kiss already, listen brook ships them okay? i cannot be convinced otherwise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/startaroux/pseuds/startaroux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brook didn't have eyes, but that didn't mean he couldn't see the tension that existed between Sanji and Zoro. He wasn't quite sure what was going on between the cook and the swordsman of this crew, but he knew for sure that he was completely invested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back to You Know What About You Know Who</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdevour/gifts">demonzoro (saintdevour)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my dear friend Saint. Happy birthday! 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Brook stepped onto the pirate ship and surveyed his saviors. There were eight of them in total, all vastly unique and colorful. Such a stark difference from the dark gray of these past 50 years.</p><p> </p><p>They were wary, but welcoming once their captain made his decision to befriend a living skeleton absolutely clear. </p><p> </p><p>So as Brook sat thoroughly enjoying his first meal in ages--and what a splendid meal it was--he couldn't help but notice two crewmembers who seemed to be more alike than the others. In some ways, at least.</p><p> </p><p>In that tiny, crowded galley that could barely squeeze all nine of them in, these two seemed to only have eyes for each other (though, not necessarily in a good way).</p><p> </p><p>They were the only two of similar stature and build, and though Brook didn't know exactly what the green one's role on the ship was, he could tell they were both intensely protective of their crew. That is, if the threatening looks Brook kept getting from them were anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>But as Brook observed his new-found friends, he couldn't help but to watch these two antagonize and berate each other, all while continuing to maintain the setting of a "family dinner."</p><p> </p><p>It was enthralling, peculiar to be sure, how these two supposed friends <em> acted </em> toward each other but not toward anyone else in the vicinity.</p><p> </p><p>Quite a shame Brook wouldn't be around much longer to observe this curious behavior, but… his shadow wasn't going to come back on its own.</p><p> </p><p>-*-*-*-</p><p> </p><p>Brook was battered, broken. The muscles he didn't have screamed in protest at every attempt to move, so he stayed put, thinking maybe the worst was over.</p><p> </p><p>He'd gotten his shadow back, right? Moriah was defeated, the fight was over. Or so he'd thought.</p><p> </p><p>"The way I see it, this is the only path toward saving my captain and my crew," a familiar voice said off to his left. "So please. Take my head."</p><p> </p><p>Brook knew that voice belonged to the other swordsman; the man had saved his life and given him his shadow back, so it would have been quite rude of him to forget him so soon.</p><p> </p><p>He also knew what his words meant. Those were self-sacrificial. They were the words of a man who had already made peace with his own death if it meant the people he loved could continue living.</p><p> </p><p>See, Brook knew a thing or two about accepting death and he knew it wasn't something done lightly.</p><p> </p><p>As he struggled to turn his head to get a better look at the scene, his vision caught on another figure struggling to stand.</p><p> </p><p>"Not so fucking fast," the figure said and, wouldn't you know it, the cook came into view. "I'll agree with you for once where Luffy's concerned, but what about <em> your </em> dream? What good will it do if <em> you </em> die?"</p><p> </p><p>His normally pristine countenance was in tatters, but he stood tall, turning toward the warlord; a shaky barricade between Zoro and this new, overbearing threat. </p><p> </p><p>"Shitty hunk of metal, take me instead of him."</p><p> </p><p>Brook's heart would've been thundering in his chest. He was speechless. <em> Moved </em> beyond what mere words could express.</p><p> </p><p>Fifty years of nothing but foggy, depressing seas to suddenly be catapulted into witnessing something like <em> this</em>. He would never--could never--be the same.</p><p> </p><p>These men who <em> seemed </em> to hate each other so much that their very <em> souls </em>had been feuding, even in the confines of zombified bodies, were now proclaiming their convictions to die for each other?</p><p> </p><p>He could have cried.</p><p> </p><p>Brook almost missed the moment Zoro struck Sanji with the hilt of his sword, but he certainly didn't miss the <em>look</em> that passed between the two of them right before the cook fell unconscious with Brook not far behind.</p><p> </p><p>It was, in a word, <em> heavy.</em></p><p> </p><p>-*-*-*-</p><p> </p><p>Brook would be remiss if he didn't at least <em> try </em> to bring up what he had seen hours later at the celebratory feast. When Sanji ambled over to request a song, he knew that moment was as good as any and he accepted the request before bringing the subject up with a casual non sequitur.</p><p> </p><p>"Getting back to you-know-what about you-know-who. I, too, saw what happened with the warlord," he said. "I was touched by the two of you. Such friendship is truly a sight to behold…"</p><p> </p><p>Sanji frowned and glanced around to ensure the two of them wouldn't be overheard.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go roping me in with him," the cook said, almost too soft to hear. "What he did was heroic. What I did was… nothing short of stupid."</p><p> </p><p>Ah, so there <em> was </em> some underlying respect between these two crewmates. It may have been carefully disguised as contempt, but it was there nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>Brook looked at Sanji then and saw a man more thoughtful and gracious than he would ever let on. A man hiding his bleeding heart under a brash, uncaring exterior, and in that moment he believed he understood a few things about him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you had the same conviction, my friend," Brook said, deciding a little bit of verbal affirmation was what Sanji needed at the moment. "Being prepared to lay down your life for a friend is nothing to scoff at. In fact, I'd say there's no greater display of love. In no way is such an act 'stupid.'"</p><p> </p><p>Sanji coughed and sputtered and Brook feigned innocence as he watched the cook's face turn beet red. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not-- I don't--" Sanji growled, trying desperately to regain his composure, but still unable to level with Brook's gaze. "Listen. I would give my life for <em> anyone </em> on my crew, understand? Not just that directionless mosshead."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, of course. I never said otherwise," Brook responded, smiling to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, there was <em> definitely </em> something going on there, but it seemed he'd pried enough for the moment. </p><p> </p><p>"So. What song shall I play for you, my friend?" Brook asked, stretching his fingers (finger bones) across the piano keys.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... You can play anything, right? Then how about--"</p><p> </p><p>"Bink's Sake it is~" Brook laughed and barely registered the indignant grumbling to his left.</p><p> </p><p><em> Delightful</em>, he thought. <em> It seems I </em> will <em> get to observe these fascinating people further after all. </em></p><p> </p><p>-*-*-*-</p><p> </p><p>For the next few days, Brook focused on healing. Well, he focused on healing and trying to figure out why in the world the cook and swordsman were <em> still </em> dancing around each other, despite everything that had happened on Thriller Bark. If anything, the constant negging was even <em> worse </em> now, and he could sense a cloud of awkwardness hanging around them.</p><p> </p><p>They danced, and Brook <em> watched</em>. Sanji didn’t see the curious way Zoro looked at him while his head was turned. Zoro didn’t see the extra care and attention that went into his every meal. </p><p> </p><p>But Brook did. He may not have had eyes, but that didn't mean he couldn't see the tension that existed there, ready to snap at a moment’s notice. He still wasn't <em> quite </em> sure what was going on between the cook and the swordsman of this crew, but he knew for sure that he was completely invested in it.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to hell, if you don’t <em> keep</em>-- your <em> goddamn</em>-- bandages on like Chopper told you to, I’ll--” Sanji emphasized a few words with a light kick here and there, but Brook had seen how hard the man could really kick. He was intentionally holding back.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off, Curly, what do you care?” Zoro responded, but the question wasn’t as biting as it had been before. There was no edge to it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Because</em>, you--” Sanji seemed to think better of his words before finishing that particular sentence, and Brook happily mused on all the ways it could have possibly ended. “Go take a nap, shit head.”</p><p> </p><p>Silenced ensued. As Brook sat and sipped at the most sensational cup of tea he’d ever been handed, pondering the intricacies of love and friendship, he didn’t notice the woman next to him until she finally spoke up, nearly causing him to paint the deck with earl grey.</p><p> </p><p>“Fascinating, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Brook took a moment to catch his breath and tilted his hat in greeting to the young woman. Out of everyone on this crew, Robin was quite possibly the most frightening. It would behoove him to stay in her good graces.</p><p> </p><p>“I assume you’re referring to a certain missed connection between two of our crewmates?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” she answered with a grin, “Have you figured them out yet? I certainly haven’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Brook hummed and sipped and pondered for a moment more before responding.</p><p> </p><p>“So, they’ve always been like this, I take it?” he asked, still staring at the galley door that Sanji disappeared behind moments ago. It would make sense. This seemed like the type of thing to develop over time; simmering and smoldering and bubbling up more and more every day. Burning slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“As far back as I’ve known them,” Robin nodded, resting her chin in her hand with a fond expression gracing her features.</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s clear to you as well that this isn’t mere contempt between two rivals?” Brook asked, suddenly fearful that he might have been reading into the situation a bit too much.</p><p> </p><p>“I had my doubts for a while, but after… <em> recent events</em>, I’m almost certain it’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Splendid,” Brook hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Quite.” Robin stood and threw a smile over her shoulder at the musician as she walked away. “You’ll keep me updated, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Brook lifted his teacup in compliance. He was more than pleased to know he wasn’t the only one invested in Zoro and Sanji’s infamous relationship and he’d never turn his nose up at an offer of assistance in figuring them out.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he had a nose to turn up, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>-*-*-*-</p><p> </p><p>Sabaody was a whirlwind but the <em> return </em> to Sabaody was even more so, especially after having spent two whole years on tour. Hoards of screaming, adoring fans had been everywhere and at every turn, Brook felt more beloved than ever, but it could never replace the longing felt deep between his ribs. He had missed his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Finally back on Sunny--and what a beautiful sight she was--he almost didn’t notice Sanji lying on the deck in a pool of his own blood with Chopper scurrying around him in a frenzy.</p><p> </p><p>Generally not one to question such occurrences, Brook sidestepped the puddle to greet his other friends and prepare for their descent into the murky abyss below.</p><p> </p><p>He came upon Luffy first, the captain apparently regaling Usopp with the story of his second arrival at Sabaody Archipelago.</p><p> </p><p>"… and you should've <em> seen </em> Zoro and Sanji-- they were so cool!" Luffy proclaimed. "They had already taken out like four of the robots by the time I got there."</p><p> </p><p>That piqued Brook's interest immediately. Through two long years of nothing but rockstar-level fame, he never once stopped thinking about his friends; and that meant he didn't forget about the relationships between them either. </p><p> </p><p>Once or twice, he almost wrote a song about Zoro and Sanji, (star-crossed lovers, never quite on the same page, two rivals who would someday find they were better together after all) but ultimately decided it wasn't the best of ideas as they were both very close friends of his and could easily take his head off with either a sword or shoe.</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy, you mean to say those two were alone together before you found them?" He asked, forgoing a traditional hello to jump right into the good stuff. (He was, perhaps, the tiniest bit obsessed with this subject matter, after all.)</p><p> </p><p>Had they arrived together? Reconciled their differences? Confessed their undying love for one another-- no, probably not. But still, Brook's mind was a whirlwind of possibilities.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey Brook!" Luffy vaulted over and squeezed him tight around his ribcage before answering. "Yeah, it was just them both kickin’ ass before I got there--<em>they’re super strong now</em>--and on the way back Sanji said something about Zoro getting lost because he sank a boat or something… I don’t really remember, but it’s <em> so great </em> to be back with everyone, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“That it is, captain!” Brook laughed and squeezed Luffy back once more before watching him bound off to somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>Back by Sunny’s mast, Sanji still laid incapacitated from blood loss, but it looked as though he was on the mend if the five or six blood bags strung up next to him meant anything.</p><p> </p><p>Brook crouched down near Sanji’s head to get a better look at him. He was far too pale, of course--blood loss will do that--but he somehow still had the dopiest grin plastered across his face. Brook felt he could deduce what had happened here without much assistance.</p><p> </p><p>“The poor thing,” he tutted and looked up, not at all surprised to see Zoro sitting in close proximity to the blood bags literally feeding life itself back into the cook. “What’s going to happen to him when he finally meets his mermaids, I wonder?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk.” Zoro’s left hand clenched into a fist where it sat on his leg and he grumbled something incomprehensible before flicking his eyes--oh goodness, <em> one eye</em>--over to Brook. “He’s such a fucking idiot. Bleeding out all over the damn place just because he saw a pair of--”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro cut himself off and went back to grumbling. It was almost exactly the reaction Brook had hoped to get out the swordsman. Perhaps he could push just a bit further… </p><p> </p><p>“Yo ho! Why Zoro, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were a tad envious of our amorous cook’s affections,” Brook said with a sly grin, although he knew Zoro wouldn’t be able to see it. That’s one positive of being a skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>The satisfaction that Brook felt when he saw Zoro’s skin flush even darker than he’d ever seen it (and he’d seen the man absolutely bathed in blood before) was unparalleled. Magenta exploded on his face then steadily crept down his neck, and--good lord, was Zoro<em> even breathing anymore? </em></p><p> </p><p>Finally, the swordsman coughed and choked out an “I gotta--go check on the--library,” before quite literally <em> running </em> away in a direction that most certainly did not lead to said library. </p><p> </p><p>One of Robin’s disembodied hands sprouted out of the ground from the spot where Zoro had been sitting to give Brook a thumbs-up.</p><p> </p><p>-*-*-*-</p><p> </p><p>He had been right about Fishman Island. Sanji nearly died. Brook didn’t really want to call it <em> predictable</em>, but well; it was. Even <em> more </em> predictable, though, was the frustration Brook felt watching Zoro and Sanji continue to <em> flirt-but-not-flirt </em> with each other during their little ‘killing competition.’ </p><p> </p><p>At one point they had both entirely stopped what they were doing in the middle of a <em> battlefield </em> to taunt each other with their devious, teasing smirks and their foreheads pushed together. Brook had almost said <em> to hell with it </em> and smooshed their faces together himself-- but no. That wasn’t his place.</p><p> </p><p>The tension between his beloved crewmates may have been fit to burst, but he wasn’t about to go <em> that </em> far to see it resolved. So he simply sighed and carried on with his own fight.</p><p> </p><p>Punk Hazard, on the other hand, was the opposite of Fishman Island in that <em> no one </em> could have foreseen the events that took place there. Or thereafter. Between the burning hot, freezing cold, giant children, a <em> dragon</em>, a headless and legless torso (that <em> wasn’t </em> Robin’s), poisonous air, and an alliance with a warlord, Brook’s head was literally spinning with every new crisis and coincidence.</p><p> </p><p>He was spent. By the time it was all over and the Straw Hat Pirates were leaving for the next grand adventure with an extra guest on board, Brook felt he could have slept for days. It was prone to happen. These bones weren't exactly young anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The only problem was, his captain wasn’t quite as partied out as he was. In fact, Luffy seemed to be just getting started with the celebration and, as the ship’s only musician, Brook felt obliged to fulfill his one duty aboard the ship.</p><p> </p><p>After about the fourth or fifth round of Bink’s Sake, however, Brook felt more like the living dead than he had ever felt in his second life and desperately needed to fall into his warm, welcoming hammock. But first, his nightly bedtime snack.</p><p> </p><p>He politely bowed out of the rowdier section of the party, ambling away and tapping on the first shoulder he came into contact with. Usopp was looking pleasantly buzzed sitting alone on a comfortable-looking patch of grass.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you be so kind as to tell me where Sanji went?” Brook asked, employing his most valiant effort to stifle a yawn. “I could use a warm glass of milk before heading off to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I saw him head over the galley earlier…” Usopp shrugged. “Maybe he’s prepping for breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“Suppose I should’ve checked there first. Thank you, Usopp.”</p><p> </p><p>A raise of his glass is all Brook got in response, but he was far too exhausted to care at all. The only thing running through his brain was how quickly he could get his milk and get to bed. Ah, although he didn’t have-- nevermind, no energy left to spend on that.</p><p> </p><p>Brook pushed the galley door open quietly, not wanting to disturb Sanji’s planning process for tomorrow’s meals, lest he get thrown out before he had the chance to get his snack.</p><p> </p><p>Only, Sanji wasn’t alone. At all. Zoro was in the galley too and all of a sudden Brook was on the highest of high alerts, almost like someone had flipped a switch. <em> They hadn’t noticed him yet. </em></p><p> </p><p>At first he thought he had walked in on another argument. Wouldn’t be the first time, of course. Normally when such a thing happens, the interrupting individual would simply grab whatever they needed from the galley and scoot right back out without disturbing… <em> whatever </em> was happening between them.</p><p> </p><p>There was no yelling this time, though. That was his first clue that something was different. No curses, no insults, no clashing of sword on shoe… none of that. It was so, so quiet. And that was when Brook <em> heard it. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, hey, not there, you’ll leave a mark.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, sorry. You locked the door, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Brook bolted back out of the galley. </p><p> </p><p>It was happening? <em> It was happening. </em> It was actually happening! Gods alive, he had to tell Robin. He had to tell <em> everyone</em>. This was a momentous occasion! Everyone was going to be <em> so happy </em> for them. He had to--</p><p> </p><p>He had to... </p><p> </p><p>He had to keep his mouth shut about this. Even though he didn’t have a mouth to keep shut… Brook looked back at the door he had just escaped from and felt a shot of <em> guilt </em> rock through him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He had no right to tell. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This knowledge-- it wasn’t meant for him. Not yet, at least. It didn’t belong to him at all and he had no right to share it with anyone else. He’d been cheering those two on for <em>so long</em> that he’d nearly lost sight of the most important part of all this.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever became of the relationship between Sanji and Zoro was strictly no one else’s business but theirs until they decided to share it with their friends. Period.</p><p> </p><p>No further thoughts or actions required.</p><p> </p><p>Returning to the party, now far too wound up to sleep, Brook felt Robin materialize next to him, chin already in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Strange, I could’ve sworn I heard you say you were ‘dead tired’ just a few moments ago,” She said quietly. “Why the change of heart?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe I’ll fret much anymore over something so temperamental, my dear,” he replied. “Matters of the heart are strange indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>Robin hummed, though altogether not as knowingly as he would have expected. That was a relief.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps now Sanji and Zoro wouldn’t mind having a song or two written about them, to be debuted when the time was right, of course. Two friends who fell in love… slow, but sure as the tide that carried them to their next destination.</p><p> </p><p>He could have cried.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>